


How to deal with snow

by sophiaswritingstorys



Series: How their life goes on [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:55:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29239452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiaswritingstorys/pseuds/sophiaswritingstorys
Summary: They are snowed in. They try to keep themselves entertained and then Matt and Karen talk about the past.
Relationships: Franklin "Foggy" Nelson & Karen Page, Franklin "Foggy" Nelson/Marci Stahl, Matt Murdock & Franklin "Foggy" Nelson, Matt Murdock/Elektra Natchios, Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: How their life goes on [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640569
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	How to deal with snow

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it :)
> 
> I don't own the characters, they all belong to Marvel, Stanee and Netflix. I make no money with writing this.

“No, Foggy, I promise. He's fine, you can't do anything, I sewed him and he's resting now... No, no, you don't need to bring us takeaway, I cooked us a meal before. Thank you... Yeah, I'll tell him. Good night.“

“What did he wanted?“ Matt shouted from the bedroom after Karen hung off.

She placed her cell on the counter and went into the bedroom.

“He asked if he should come over and bring us takeaway. I said I've already cooked.“

“Did you? I can't smell anything.“

“That's because your nostrils are full of blood.“ She sighed.

“I'm sorry Karen... This guy was just very fast and-“

“Stop excusing yourself, Matt. We talked about it before. If you get injured, it's your own fault and you suffer, but you don't need to excuse yourself as long as you just listen to me telling you to rest. And now you should rest.“

“Karen, I can't, this guy-“

“Matt, stop it! It's not this guy's fault, you decided to punch him. You made this decision and now you have to take it with all consequences.“

He sighed before she left so he could sleep.

Karen went to bed an hour later. It had started to snow and the weather report predicted a lot snow for this night.

She opened her eyes and was blinded by the brightness outside. Karen walked to the big window in the bedroom she shared with Matt for a couple of months now and looked out. The snow had covered all streets, parking cars, benches and roofs. The world was literally white. She heard a moan from behind her and turned away from the winter wonderland outside.

“What time is it?“ Matt asked sleepy.

Karen threw a look at the talking alarm clock on their night stand before she answered. “Almost nine.“

Matt suddenly sat up straight. “We should have got up earlier, we're late for work.“ He was trying to get up when he suddenly froze in pain. He touched his chest and felt a little bloodstain seeping through his t-shirt. Karen walked to him.

“It's Saturday and the office is closed. Also, I told you to rest.“

He moaned and sat down again. “I'm fine, I just didn't expect this...“ He pointed at the bloodstain. “Even though it's Saturday, I got some files to go through before the meeting on Monday, so I'll go to the office and get them. What do you think, should I get coffee and bagels, too?“

Karen smiled softly as she sat down next to him and pressed a tissue from the nightstand on his wound under the shirt. “I don't think you'll do this. We're snowed in. No one will leave their houses today.“

He frowned as she stood up again. “You didn't eat yesterday, so I'll make you breakfast, okay?“ He nodded.

After they had their breakfast, Karen cleaned up the kitchen while Matt sat down with his laptop and headphones to check the news.

Her cell rang again.

“Hey, Foggy,“ she said: “yeah, he's much better. We had breakfast and he's checking the news now... No, we won't get out today, too. There won't be cabs anyways... No, we left the files in the office... Yeah-“

“Karen, ask him if he's got the files and can send them to my laptop.“

“Yeah, this was Matt. He asks if you have the files and can send them to him... Okay, thank you... Yeah, this sound great, Foggy! Okay, I'll call you in a few. See you.“ She hung off.

“Foggy offered us to skype with him and Marci to talk the files through.“ She went to their bedroom and got her laptop, then she walked back to the couch table and placed her laptop on it. Matt who sat on the couch followed her with his ears. She started the call.

“Hey!“ Foggy yelled through the camera. Marci waved her hand at them.

Matt sat closer to Karen and smiled. “Marci's there?“

“Yeah, sorry, Matt. I just waved.“

“Ok,“ Karen began: “Did you already send us the files?“

Matt's laptop beeped.

“Yup,“ Foggy said, popping the 'p'.

“Then let's start,“ Matt said and grabbed his laptop which he placed at the table before and handed it Karen. She opened the files.

“Is this all? What can we do with this?“

“We're still waiting for half the files.“ Foggy sighed.

“What is missing?“ Matt asked. He was still only wearing his sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt and wasn't wearing his glasses.

“Only like everything.“ Foggy smiled.

Around 1p.m., their food was delivered. Both Foggy and Karen had ordered food, but Karen and Matt had Thai while Foggy and Marci had pizza. They sat in front of their webcams and ate their meals.

After they had finished their Skype meeting in the late afternoon, Karen went to take a shower. She washed her hair and washed the smell of Matt's blood on her skin away. It felt so refreshing.

After she had put on some comfy clothes, she went into the living room where Matt sat, still in front of his laptop with his braille reader, wearing the same clothes he had worn all day.

“Are you still reading the files?“ She asked while she went into the kitchen and got her a tea. He seemed focused in the files and didn't answer. “Matt? Are you listening?“

“Uh, yeah.. Sorry, I was reading this.“

“What is this?“

“Just the files Foggy sent us. Can you bring me a beer?“

She went to the fridge and took a bottle out of it. “Are you hungry? What about salad? I don't think we have anything else.“

He smiled and turned his face to her. “I'm not hungry, thank you.“

“Then not. I'll make me some pop corn. Do you want pop corn?“

“Uh, yes. Do you have plans for tonight?“ He turned back to his laptop and started reading again.

“Uhm, yeah, actually yes.“ She seemed a little uncomfortable. “Gina, m- my colleague at the bulletin, she and I, uhm- we still text sometimes and she- she told me about that movie and I-I thought I could watch it tonight. I mean, only if you're okay with this?“

“Yeah, yeah, of course. I wanted to go through this files again anyways. I'll stay into our bedroom then and I promise I won't interrupt you.“ He smiled weakly.

“Or we watch it together. It's just a romantic comedy movie, but it's very popular and maybe you would like it?“ Now, she was smiling, but hopefully. “I mean if you don't want, then-“

“I would love to watch this movie with you.“

She nodded slightly. Then she started making the pop corn and a few minutes later she went into their bedroom where Matt already placed her laptop.

“Smells fantastic!“ Matt commented when she handed him a bowl of buttered pop corn. She crawled under the blanket next to him. She prepared her laptop and then she turned to Matt.

“Do you want me to describe it?“

He shook his head slightly. “No, enjoy the movie. I will listen.“

The movie started to play. It was hilarious and not only Karen laughed a lot.

When it ended, Karen closed the lid and placed it on the floor beside the bed.

“Karen?“ Matt asked when she turned back to him: “Do you want to have a TV? We can buy one if you want, there's enough space for one.“

“No, Matt,“ she replied hastily: “I don't want to spend so much money on something you'd never use.“

“But I want. And in this relation: we also bought these super expensive curtains and plenty of silk sheets. Living together will only work if we take care of both of our needs.“

“Ok,“ she smiled and then she kissed him.

They laid arm in arm for some time. Karen watched the snow falling down outside and Matt enjoyed the silence his city had today since the snow also stopped criminals. Suddenly she spoke up.

“Last time snow fell, you told me.“

“And we lost each other,“ he continued: “I wasn't okay... I was busy with... You know...“

“What was her name?“ Karen's voice was thin as she asked this.

“Foggy didn't tell you?“

“No, he wanted you to tell me everything. After all, he's still your best friend.“

“Yeah, he is... Her name was Elektra. I lost her and we buried her in the snow.“

“Who is 'we'?“

“Stick and I. Stick died a few days before midland circle. He trained me.“

“He made you who you are today?“

“No, he wanted me for his war. I told him I wouldn't want to fight in his war. I didn't work out... He found me in the orphanage and trained me to use my senses and to fight, but he didn't do this for me, only so that I could fight for him. He was blind like me. He trained Elektra as well, but she wasn't blind. I didn't know that he trained her until the day you saw her in here.“

Karen swallowed. “Did you love her?“

“Yes, I did. And I still do. I will always love Elektra, but she is gone now and my love turned into something- I'm sad that she had to die, that's all. I love you, Karen. I would die for you.“

“You died for her.“

“Yes, I almost died for Elektra. But this was in another life. You were still angry at me and I had just lost everything, including the man who somehow raised me. I was vulnerable and I felt like I had to play the hero. I regret my choices. And I regret that I played dead. I'm so very sorry for this, I can never tell you.“

“Why didn't you come home before?“

“I was sick. Both physically and mentally. My body was so damaged, in the first few weeks I couldn't even stand on my own. Then, walking was okay, but I would trip over everything because my senses were broken. And finally, after I recovered, I wanted to protect you and Foggy.“

“You didn't protect us. Not from feeling the worst pain.“

“I know and I'm sorry. I wish I could turn back time.“

“Would you save her then?“

“No. I wouldn't save Elektra. She died twice... She deserves to rest in peace now. And now I know that I want to be with you- only with you. There is no old love that could change my feelings. I love you Karen.“

“If she was still alive, would she lay here instead of me now?“

“I really hope not. She broke me, more than once, but you always supported me and you were there for me. I'm better off with you. I really love you, Karen, you have to believe me.“

“I do.“

“Do you love me?“

“I love you. Forever.“ She turned around and fell asleep shortly after.

When she woke up the next day, Matt didn't lay beside her. She got out of the bed and opened the door to the living room. Matt stood in the kitchen and was preparing breakfast. He placed candles on the table, made pancakes, coffee and fresh orange juice. A bowl of fruits stood on the table between the plates, glasses and cutlery.

“Wow,“ Karen said when she walked to the table and watched the arrangement: “You made us breakfast! What's the occasion?“

He smiled. “I wanted to invite you to breakfast at Vito's, but we're still snowed in. And I felt like I had to do something for you.“

Karen nodded slightly when a bright smile appeared on her face. Matt put the pancakes on a plate and brought it to the table. He kissed her then. “Karen, I love you. More than you could ever know.“


End file.
